heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Harvey Comics titles
This is a list of comic book series published by Harvey Comics. Click on individual links for information about each series. * 3-D Dolly (1953) * ''Adventures in 3-D (1953) * ''Adventures of Felix the Cat (1992) * ''Alarming Adventures (1962) * ''Alarming Tales (1957) * ''Alfred Harvey's Black Cat (1995) * ''All-New Comics (1943) * ''All-New Comics (1993) * ''All-New Short Story Comics (1943) * ''Alvin and the Chipmunks (1992) * ''Astrocomics (1968) * ''Audrey and Melvin (1974) * ''Babe Ruth Sports Comics (1949) * ''Baby Huey (1991) * ''Baby Huey and Papa (1962) * ''Baby Huey Digest (1992) * ''Baby Huey Duckland (1962) * ''Baby Huey, the Baby Giant (1956) * ''Back to the Future (1991-1992) * ''Back to the Future Special (1991) * ''Back to the Future: Forward to the Future (1992-1993) * ''Beethoven (1994) * ''Beetle Bailey Big Book (1992-1993) * ''Beetle Bailey Giant Size (1992-1993) * ''Beetle Bailey (1992-1994) * ''Beetlejuice (1991) * ''Beetlejuice Crimebusters on the Haunt (1992) * ''Beetlejuice Holiday Special (1992) * ''Beetlejuice in the Neitherworld (1991) * ''Black Cat Comics (1946-1963) * ''Black Cat Mystery (1951-1963) * ''Blast-Off (1965) * ''Blondie & Dagwood Family (1963-1965) * ''Blondie Comics (1950-1965) * ''Bobby Shelby Comics (1949) * ''Boy's Ranch (1950-1951) * ''Bunny (1966-1976) * ''[[Captain 3-D Vol 1|'Captain 3-D']] (1953) * ''[[Casper Adventure Digest Vol 1|'Casper Adventure Digest']] (1992-1994) * ''[[Casper and ... Vol 1|'Casper and ...]] (1987-1990) * [[Casper and Friends Vol 1|'Casper and Friends]] (1991-1992) * [[Casper and Nightmare Vol 1|'Casper and Nightmare']] (1964-1974) * ''[[Casper and Spooky Vol 1|'Casper and Spooky']] (1972-1973) * ''Casper and the Angels (1979-1980) (TV) * ''[[Casper and The Ghostly Trio Vol 1|'Casper and The Ghostly Trio']] (1972-1990) * ''[[Casper and the Spectrals Vol 1|'Casper and the Spectrals']] (2009-2010) ('Ardden Entertainment') * ''[[Casper and Wendy Vol 1|'Casper and Wendy']] (1972-(1973) * ''[[Casper Big Book Vol 1|'Casper Big Book']] (1992-1993) * ''[[Casper Digest Magazine Vol 1|'Casper Digest Magazine']] (1986-1991) * ''[[Casper Digest Magazine Vol 2|'Casper Digest Magazine']] (1991-1994) * ''[[Casper Digest Stories Vol 1|'Casper Digest Stories']] (1980) * ''[[Casper Digest Winners Vol 1|'Casper Digest Winners']] (1980) * ''[[Casper Enchanted Tales Digest Vol 1|'Casper Enchanted Tales Digest']] (1992-1994) * ''[[Casper Ghostland Vol 1|'Casper Ghostland']] (1992) * ''[[Casper Giant Size Vol 1|'Casper Giant Size']] (1992) * ''[[Casper Halloween Trick or Treat Vol 1|'Casper Halloween Trick or Treat']] (1976) * ''[[Casper in Space Vol 1|'Casper in Space']] (1972) * ''[[Casper Spaceship Vol 1|'Casper Spaceship']] (1972)-(1973) * ''[[Casper Special Vol 1|'Casper Special']] (1990) * ''[[Casper Strange Ghost Stories Vol 1|'Casper Strange Ghost Stories']] (1974-1977) * ''[[Casper T.V. Showtime Vol 1|'Casper T.V. Showtime']] (1980) * ''[[Casper The Friendly Ghost Vol 1|'Casper The Friendly Ghost']] (1949-1951) ('St. John') * ''[[Casper The Friendly Ghost Vol 1|'Casper The Friendly Ghost']] (1952-1958) * ''[[Casper The Friendly Ghost Vol 2|'Casper The Friendly Ghost']] (1991-1994) * ''[[Casper the Friendly Ghost Presents Space Age Dentistry Vol 1|'Casper the Friendly Ghost Presents Space Age Dentistry']] (1972) * ''[[Casper the Friendly Ghost 60th Anniversary Special Vol 1|'Casper the Friendly Ghost 60th Anniversary Special']] (2009) ('Dark Horse Comics') * ''[[Casper's Dental Health Activity Book Vol 1|'Casper's Dental Health Activity Book']] (1977) * ''[[Casper's First Christmas|'Casper's First Christmas']] (1979) (TV) * ''[[Casper's Ghostland Vol 1|'Casper's Ghostland']] (1958-1977) * ''[[Casper's Halloween Special Vol 1|'Casper's Halloween Special']] (1979) (TV) * ''[[Chamber of Chills Vol 1|'Chamber of Chills']] (1951-1954) * ''[[Chamber of Clues Vol 1|'Chamber of Clues']] (1955) * ''[[Champ Comics Vol 1|'Champ Comics']] (1940-1943) * ''[[Champion Comics Vol 1|'Champion Comics']] (1939-1940) * ''[[Dagwood Vol 1|'Dagwood']] (1950-1965) * ''[[Daisy & Her Pups Vol 1|'Daisy & Her Pups']] (1951-1954) * ''[[Devil Kids Starring Hot Stuff Vol 1|'Devil Kids Starring Hot Stuff']] (1962-1981) * ''[http://waltdisneycomics.wikia.com/wiki/Dick_Tracy_Monthly_Vol_1 '''Dick Tracy Monthly'] (1948-1949) Dell * [[Dick Tracy Vol 1|'Dick Tracy']] (1950-1961) * ''[[Dick Tracy: Case of the Purloined Sirloin Vol 1|'Dick Tracy: Case of the Purloined Sirloin']] (1958) * ''[[Dick Tracy: Case of the Sparkle Plenty T.V. Mystery Vol 1|'Dick Tracy: Case of the Sparkle Plenty T.V. Mystery']] (1953) * ''[[Dotty Dripple Vol 1|'Dotty Dripple']] (1946-1952) * ''[[Double-Dare Adventures Vol 1|'Double-Dare Adventures']] (1966-1967) * ''[[Family Funnies Vol 1|'Family Funnies']] (1950-1951) * ''[[Famous TV Funday Funnies Vol 1|'Famous TV Funday Funnies']] (1961) * ''[[Felix the Cat Vol 1|'Felix the Cat']] (1955-1961) * ''[[Felix the Cat Vol 2|'Felix the Cat']] (1991-1993) * ''[[Felix the Cat Big Book Vol 1|'Felix the Cat Big Book']] (1992) * ''[[Felix the Cat Digest Vol 1|'Felix the Cat Digest']] (1992) * ''[[Felix's Nephews Inky & Dinky Vol 1|'Felix's Nephews Inky & Dinky']] (1957-1958) * ''[[Fighting American Vol 1|'Fighting American']] (1966) * ''[[Fighting Fronts! Vol 1|'Fighting Fronts!]] (1952-1953) * [[First Love Illustrated Vol 1|'First Love Illustrated]] (1949-1963) * [[First Romance Magazine Vol 1|'First Romance Magazine']] (1949-1958) * ''[[Flash Gordon Vol 1|'Flash Gordon']] (1950-1951) * ''[[Flat-Top Vol 1|'Flat-Top']] (1953-1955) * ''[[Flintstones Vol 4|'Flintstones']] (1992-1994) * ''[[Flintstones Big Book Vol 1|'Flintstones Big Book']] (1992-1993) * ''[[Flintstones Giant Size Vol 1|'Flintstones Giant Size']] (1992-1993) * ''[[Flintstones Double Vision Vol 1|'Flintstones Official Movie Adaptation']] (1994) * ''[[Flip Vol 1|'Flip']] (1954) * ''[[Frank Vol 1|'Frank']] (1994) * ''[[The Friendly Ghost, Casper Vol 1|'Friendly Ghost Casper']] (1958-1990) * ''[[Front Page Comic Book Vol 1|'Front Page Comic Book']] * [[Fruitman Special Vol 1|'Fruitman Special']] * [[Funny 3-D Vol 1|'Funny 3-D']] * [[Green Hornet Vol 1|'Green Hornet']] (1942) *[[Hanna-Barbera Big Book Vol 1|''' Hanna-Barbera Big Book ]] *''[[Hanna-Barbera Giant Size Vol 1| Hanna-Barbera Giant Size ]] *''[[Harvey 3-D Hits Vol 1| Harvey 3-D Hits ]] *''[[Harvey Collectors Comics Vol 1| Harvey Collectors Comics ]] *''[[Harvey Comics Flip Book Vol 1| Harvey Comics Flip Book ]] *''[[Harvey Comics Hits Vol 1| Harvey Comics Hits ]] *''[[Harvey Comics Library Vol 1| Harvey Comics Library ]] *''[[Harvey Comics Spotlight Vol 1| Harvey Comics Spotlight ]] *''[[Harvey Hits Comics Vol 1| Harvey Hits Comics ]] *''[[Harvey Hits Comics Vol 2| Harvey Hits Comics ]] *''[[Harvey Pop Comics Vol 1| Harvey Pop Comics ]] *''[[Harvey Wise Guys Digest Vol 1| Harvey Wise Guys Digest ]] *''[[Hello Pal Comics Vol 1| Hello Pal Comics ]] *''[[Herman and Katnip Vol 1| Herman and Katnip ]] *''[[Hi-School Romance Vol 1| Hi-School Romance ]] *''[[Hi-School Romance Date Book Vol 1|'Hi-School Romance Date Book ']] *''[[Horace and Dotty Dripple Vol 1|'Horace and Dotty Dripple ']] *''[[Hot Stuff Vol 1| Hot Stuff ]] *''[[Hot Stuff Big Book Vol 1| Hot Stuff Big Book ]] *''[[Hot Stuff Creepy Caves Vol 1| Hot Stuff Creepy Caves ]] *''[[Hot Stuff Digest Vol 1| Hot Stuff Digest ]] *''[[Hot Stuff Giant Size Vol 1| Hot Stuff Giant Size ]] *''[[Hot Stuff Sizzlers Vol 1| Hot Stuff Sizzlers ]] *''[[Hot Stuff Sizzlers Vol 2| Hot Stuff Sizzlers ]] *''[[Hot Stuff; The Little Devil Vol 1|'Hot Stuff; The Little Devil ']] *''[[Huckleberry Hound and Quickdraw Mcgraw Vol 1|'''Huckleberry Hound and Quickdraw Mcgraw]] *''[[Humphrey Comics Vol 1|''' Humphrey Comics ]] *''[[Incredible Crash Dummies Vol 1|'''Incredible Crash Dummies]] *''[[Invisible Scarlet O'Neil Vol 1|'Invisible Scarlet O'Neil']] * [[Jackie Jokers Vol 1|'Jackie Jokers']] * ''[[Jetsons Vol 1|'Jetsons']] * ''[[Jetsons Big Book Vol 1|'Jetsons Big Book']] * ''[[Jetsons Giant Size Vol 1|'Jetsons Giant Size']] * ''[[Jiggs and Maggie Vol 1|'Jiggs and Maggie']] * ''[[Jigsaw Vol 1|'Jigsaw']] * ''[[Joe Palooka Vol 1|'Joe Palooka']] * ''[[Joe Palooka Visits the Lost City Vol 1|'Joe Palooka Visits the Lost City']] * ''[[Junior Funnies Vol 1|'Junior Funnies']] * ''[[Katzenjammer Kids (1953) Vol 1|'Katzenjammer Kids']] * ''[[Kerry Drake Detective Cases Vol 1|'Kerry Drake Detective Cases']] * ''[[Li'l Abner Vol 1|'Li'l Abner']] * ''[[Little Audrey Vol 1|'Little Audrey']] * ''[[Little Audrey Vol 2|'Little Audrey']] * ''[[Little Audrey and Melvin Vol 1|'Little Audrey and Melvin']] * ''[[Little Audrey TV Funtime Vol 1|'Little Audrey TV Funtime']] * ''[[Little Dot Dotland Vol 1|'Little Dot Dotland']] * ''[[Little Dot Vol 1|'Little Dot']] * ''[[Little Dot Vol 2|'Little Dot']] * ''[[Little Dot's Uncles and Aunts Vol 1|'Little Dot's Uncles and Aunts']] * ''[[Little Dracula Vol 1|'Little Dracula']] * ''[[Little Lotta Foodland Vol 1|'Little Lotta Foodland']] * ''[[Little Lotta Vol 1|'Little Lotta']] * ''[[Little Lotta Vol 2|'Little Lotta']] * ''[[Little Max Vol 1|'Little Max']] * ''[[Little Sad Sack Vol 1|'Little Sad Sack']] * ''[[Love Lessons Vol 1|'Love Lessons']] * ''[[Love Problems and Advice Illustrated Vol 1|'Love Problems and Advice Illustrated']] * ''[[Love Stories of Mary Worth Vol 1|'Love Stories of Mary Worth']] * ''[[Man in Black Vol 1|'Man in Black']] * ''[[Man who Wouldn't Quit Vol 1|'Man who Wouldn't Quit']] * ''[[Mazie Vol 1|'Mazie']] * ''[[Modern Madcaps Vol 1|'Modern Madcaps']] * ''[[Monster in My Pocket Vol 1|'Monster in My Pocket']] * ''[[Muppet Babies Adventures Vol 1|'Muppet Babies Adventures']] * ''[[Muppet Babies Big Book Vol 1|'Muppet Babies Big Book']] * ''[[Muppet Babies Vol 1|'Muppet Babies']] * ''[[Mutt and Jeff Vol 1|'Mutt and Jeff']] * ''[[Mutt & Jeff Jokes Vol 1|'Mutt & Jeff Jokes']] * ''[[Mutt & Jeff New Jokes Vol 1|'Mutt & Jeff New Jokes']] * ''[[NBC Saturday Morning Comics Vol 1|'NBC Saturday Morning Comics']] * ''[[New Kids on the Block Vol 1|'New Kids on the Block']] * ''[[New Kids on the Block Back Stage Pass Vol 1|'New Kids on the Block Back Stage Pass']] * ''[[New Kids on the Block Chillin' Vol 1|'New Kids on the Block Chillin']] * [[New Kids on the Block Comic Tour '91 Vol 1|'New Kids on the Block Comic Tour '91]] * [[New Kids on the Block Digest Vol 1|'New Kids on the Block Digest']] * ''[[New Kids on The Block Live Vol 1|'New Kids on The Block Live']] * ''[[New Kids on the Block Magic Summer Tour Vol 1|'New Kids on the Block Magic Summer Tour']] * ''[[New Kids on the Block Step by Step Vol 1|'New Kids on the Block Step by Step']] * ''[[New Kids on the Block Valentine Girl Vol 1|'New Kids on the Block Valentine Girl']] * ''[[New Kids on the Block: Hangin' Tough Vol 1|'New Kids on the Block: Hangin' Tough']] * ''[[Nightmare and Casper Vol 1|'Nightmare and Casper']] (1963-1964) * ''[[Nine Lives of Felix the Cat Vol 1|'Nine Lives of Felix the Cat']] * ''[[Nutty Comics Vol 1|'Nutty Comics']] * ''[[Original Black Cat Vol 1|'Original Black Cat']] * ''[[Paramount Animated Comics Vol 1|'Paramount Animated Comics']] * [[Pebbles & Bamm Bamm (1993) Vol 1|'Paramount Animated Comics']] * [[Pebbles & Bamm Bamm Giant Size Vol 1|'Pebbles & Bamm Bamm Giant Size']] * [[Phantom Vol 1|'Phantom']] * [[Pink Panther Super Special Vol 1|'Pink Panther Super Special']] * [[Pink Panther Vol 2|'Pink Panther']] * [[Playful Little Audrey Vol 1|'Playful Little Audrey']] * [[Playful Little Audrey Clubhouse Vol 1|'Playful Little Audrey Clubhouse']] * [[Pocket Comics Vol 1|'Pocket Comics']] * [[Popeye (1994) Vol 1|'Popeye (1994)]]'' * [[Popeye Summer Special Vol 1|'Popeye Summer Special]]'' * Race for the Moon * Rags Rabbit * Richie Rich * Richie Rich Volume #2 Vol 1 * [[Richie Rich (2011) Vol 1 Vol 1|'Richie Rich (2011)' Vol 1|]] (Ape Entertainment) * ''Richie Rich Adventure Digest * Richie Rich and ....... * Richie Rich and Billy Bellhops * Richie Rich and Cadbury * Richie Rich and Casper * Richie Rich and Dollar The Dog * Richie Rich and Dot * Richie Rich and Gloria * Richie Rich and His Girlfriends * Richie Rich and his mean Cousin Reggie * Richie Rich and Jackie Jokers * Richie Rich and New Kids on the Block * Richie Rich and Professor Keenbean * Richie Rich and Timmy Time * [[Richie Rich Bank Book Vol 1|'Richie Rich Bank Book']] * Richie Rich Best of the Years Digest * Richie Rich Big Book * Richie Rich Big Bucks * Richie Rich Billions * Richie Rich Cash * Richie Rich Cash Money * Richie Rich Diamonds * Richie Rich Digest * Richie Rich Digest Stories * Richie Rich Digest Winners * Richie Rich Dollars and Cents * Richie Rich Fortunes * [[Richie Rich Gems Vol 1|'Richie Rich Gems']] * Richie Rich Giant Size * Richie Rich Gold and Silver * Richie Rich Gold Nuggets Digest * Richie Rich Holiday Digest * Richie Rich Inventions * Richie Rich Jackpots * Richie Rich Million Dollar Digest * Richie Rich Million Dollar Digest * Richie Rich Millions * Richie Rich Money World * Richie Rich Money World Digest * Richie Rich Profits * Richie Rich Relics * Richie Rich Riches * Richie Rich Success Stories * Richie Rich Summer Bonanza * Richie Rich Treasure Chest Digest * Richie Rich Vacation Digest * Richie Rich Vacations Digest * Richie Rich Vault of Mystery * Richie Rich Zillionz * Richie Rich * Ripley's Believe it or Not * Romance Stories of True Love * Sad Sack and the Sarge * Sad Sack Comics * Sad Sack at Home for the Holidays * Sad Sack Fun Around the World * Sad Sack Goes Home * Sad Sack Laugh Special * Sad Sack Navy Gobs "n" Gals * Sad Sack U.S.A. * Sad Sack with Sarge and Sadie * Sad Sack's Army Life * Sad Sack's Funny Friends * Sad Sad Sack World * Saved by the Bell * Saved by the Bell Holiday Special * Saved by the Bell Summer Break * Scooby Doo * Scooby-Doo Big Book * Scooby-Doo Giant Size * SeaQuest * Shock Gibson * Shocking Tales Digest * Speed Comics * Spirit of '76 * Spirit * Spitfire Comics * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Spooky Haunted House * Spooky Spooktown * Spooky Digest * Spyman * Steve Canyon * Stevie * Stone Protectors * Stretch * Strange Story * Stumbo Tinytown * Stunt Dawgs * Stuntman Comics * Super Richie * Super-Dooper Comics * Sweet Love * Tastee-Freez Comics * The Harveytoons Show * Teen-Age Brides * Terry and the Pirates * Thrill-O-Rama * Thrills of Tomorrow * Tiny Tot Funnies * Tom And Jerry 50th Anniversary Special * Tom And Jerry Adventures * Tom And Jerry And Friends * Tom And Jerry Annual * Tom and Jerry Big Book * Tom and Jerry digest * Tom and Jerry Giant Size * Tom And Jerry Volume #2 Vol 1 * Tomb of Terror * Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare * Trapped Vol 1| * Troll Patrol * True 3-D * True Bride's Experiences * True Bride-To-Be Romances * True Love Problems and Advice Illustrated * True War Experiences * Tuff Ghosts starring Spooky * TV Casper and Company * Ultraman * Ultraman * Underdog Summer Special * Underdog * Unearthly Spectaculars * Vacation Digest Magazine * Valley of the Dinosaurs * War Battles * War Victory Adventures * War Victory Comics * Warfront * Wendy and the New Kids On The Block * Wendy Digest * Wendy the good little Witch * Wendy the good little Witch * [[Wendy Witch World Vol 1 Vol 1|'Wendy Witch World']] * Western Tales * Witches Tales * Witches Western Tales * Woody Woodpecker Adventures * Woody Woodpecker And Friends * Woody Woodpecker Digest * Woody Woodpecker Giant Size * Woody Woodpecker Summer Special * Woody Woodpecker * Woody Woodpecker's 50th Anniversary Special * Yogi Bear Big Book * Yogi Bear Giant Size * Yogi Bear See also * Harvey Comics * List of Herman and Katnip cartoons * List of The Flintstones media Harvey Comics Category:Harvey Comics titles